


sweet like honey

by bbyhjuns



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just really soft tbh, minisong, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyhjuns/pseuds/bbyhjuns
Summary: it's the way hyeongjun brings comfort and sweetness to minhee that makes him feel grateful for everything
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Song Hyeongjun, Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	sweet like honey

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little writing! wanted to write something soft so here it is <3

warm cozy sheets, the scent of the freshly lit candle, the curtains shifting slightly against the wind; the glimpse of the sun shines through the tiny opening of the window and hits minhee's face, his freckles glistening.

he shifts slightly and raises his arm up to block the sun ray, but he feels the light and heat fade away in an instant. he peeks from beneath his arm and there stood hyeongjun at the window, pulling the curtains to block off the sun.

he turns around and catches eye contact with minhee and a smile immediately forms on his face. making his way to the bed, he sits by the side and runs his hand through minhee's hair, "i'm sorry, did i wake you up?"

minhee grins, shakes his head then takes hyeongjun's hand in his own before softly replying, "no, not at all"

"go wash up, i made us breakfast"

minhee lets out a small grunt, then pretends to go back to sleep, his hand still holding on to hyeongjun's. the latter lets out a small chuckle, then whines, "do i really have to do this?"

minhee nods his head, his eyes still fully shut.

hyeongjun sighs, then leans down to peck minhee's cheek. instantly, the side of his lips rise, a light shade of pink appearing. he opens his eyelids softly, then flashes his usual cheeky smile. 

"good morning," he says as he gets up from the bed and sleepily gives hyeongjun a hug before heading to the bathroom to wash up.

from the side of his eyes, he watches as hyeongjun leaves the room to go set up the table for breakfast.

minhee looks at his own reflection in the mirror and he notices how he's still smiling, his face still pink. he laughs then thinks to himself and immediately his heart is filled with warmth,

_"you're so blessed minhee, you truly are"_

\------

the atmosphere is tense, and the silence is taunting. occasionally, you'd hear whispers here and there, but everything seemed stagnant, as though a picture.

minhee has his eyes glued on his notes in front of him, eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated deeply on the endless words that faced him. with his earbuds fully plugged in, he was in his own world.

_ding!_

his music pauses for a short second as he receives a notification.

_ding!_

another one comes in.

minhee picks his phone up to check, then looks over to his side when he sees 

_2 messages from jjunie ♡_

hyeongjun only has his eyes on his phone, acting as if nothing just happened. minhee smiles then opens the messages:

_hey baby this is a reminder to TAKE A BREAK!_

_went to buy some bread when you were too focused just now.. you didn't even notice i was gone right? hehe. okay now let's leave for a short break QUICK_

he looks up from his phone again and now hyeongjun is staring at him with his eyes wide open, his hand lifting up a bag of bread - minhee's favourite. minhee gives him a thumbs up, then closes his book before making his way to hyeongjun.

naturally, they link arms and minhee gives hyeongjun a pat on the head.

once they step foot outside the library, hyeongjun passes a bread to minhee then lets out a big breath, "it scares me how deeply you focus when it comes to studying"

minhee chuckles, then holds up his hand for hyeongjun to hold, which he gladly takes, "this is why i have you by my side. to remind me to take breaks"

hyeongjun nods in response, "what would you do without me"

minhee fakes a disgusted face, which earns a hit from hyeongjun, but he grins then grasps on tightly to his hand before saying, "it's true... i really don't know what i'd do without you"

\------

if there was any place in the world that could bring peace and comfort to minhee, it would be hyeongjun's pair of arms.

he didn't know what it was, but something about hyeongjun's hug brings about another sense of serenity and tranquility - it was like hyeongjun's hug was made specially for him; he fit in his two arms perfectly.

his favourite days were the ones they'd spend doing nothing, just cuddling on the sofa without a worry in mind - not about school, not about studying, nothing at all.

hyeongjun, half a head smaller than minhee, wrapped around minhee like a small puppy and the warmth he exudes always gives minhee a cosy, comforting feeling.

it also didn't help that hyeongjun always smells like fresh sheets - the ones you just want to drown yourself in and stay there forever.

hyeongjun's pair of arms gave minhee more than just a physical sense of comfort - emotionally and mentally, it soothes minhee in any way possible.

today was one of those days - hyeongjun dressed in his favourite blue-striped pyjamas, his hair ruffled and eyelids heavy. 

without a word, he lies on the sofa and extends both his arms out to minhee, who grins widely before gladly taking the spot beside hyeongjun.

snuggling up close together, hyeongjun rests his against minhee's shoulders and closes his eyes while he mumbles aimlessly, "i'm so tired i'm just gonna close my eyes"

minhee hums in response, his hand soothing hyeongjun's back.

it took only a few minutes for hyeongjun to fall asleep quickly, his head heavy on minhee's arm. minhee observes how his lips pout together - a cute habit hyeongjun has. his other hand reaches up to lightly touch hyeongjun's cheek.

minhee finds himself smiling again, his eyes now filled with purity and love. inside his mind he could feel a voice shouting from within, _"i love this boy so much!!!!"_ and he feels the all-so-familiar race of heartbeat.

everyday, he feels like he is falling in love with hyeongjun all over again. never was there a day that was dull, and with every small little action that hyeongjun did for him, he felt his love for him growing more and more. 

just the thought of this causes minhee to tear up a little, but he smiles again and reminds himself of everything. he slowly leans down to give a peck on the lips to hyeongjun, and he tastes the sweetness - his honey scented lip balm - linger on his own lips.

cozying up, he snuggles closer to hyeongjun and closes his eyes to fall asleep too. 

the sweetness spreads to his heart, then to his whole body; and the last thought that appears on his mind before he falls deep into sleep is

_"i look forward to another day of sweetness with you hyeongjun, i love you"_

**Author's Note:**

> boo.... like always im not pleased with the ending T^T im so sorry


End file.
